Outlaws
by lawdog50
Summary: Genopia, a city of war with bandits and the 'people of justice', is on going for years on end and the law has the upper hand thanks to Takeda, the current runner of GPD (Genopia Police Department). It's up to Reaper, a demon bounty hunter, Kashi, a elven rouge, and Havic, a psychotic human Mercenary, to work together and win the war before the law and justice end the 'feud' first.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning and Stuff

**Havic:** "It's time once again for everybody too… Oops wrong beginning. It's time for everybody's favorite game show… still the wrong beginning?!"

 **Kashi : **"Havic, do the intro right this time you dimwit."

 **Havic : **"Fine Kashi jeez, you're no fun. Okay, once upon a FUCKING time, there was a BITCH ELF named Kashi, an emo demon Reaper, and a psychopath Havic. How that for a beginning?

 **Kashi : **"Havic!" gunshots and sword clashing is heard.

 **Havic : **Smoke clears, "Hey Kashi you missed." Jumps for cover

 **Reaper : **Restraints both of them with chains of darkness, "One of you two tell them how we were 'the saviors for the bandits' and how we all met or I'm going to murder both of you."

 **Havic : **"Please let me go, I'm too young to be raped. And I'm not into that kinky crap, unless..."

 **Kashi : **"Havic enough! We need to do a beginning for our story you fucked up jokester!"

 **Havic : **"Thank you, I'll be here all night ladies and gentlemen. Especially you ladies!"

 **Kashi:** Hits him on the back of the head "Now Reaper, anything you want to say?"

 **Reaper** : "Just tell the fucking story before I kill you both" sits down.

 **Havic** : "I think Kashi should start…" get hit in head, "Would you quit it!"

 **Kashi** : "Okay now it all began long ago."

 **Havic** : "You mean 3 years ago Dumbass!"

 **Kashi** : "Shut up Havic!"

 **Havic** : "Define shut up please!"

 **Reaper** : Loads sniper "You both have one last chance before I shoot you both." De-restraints them

 **Kashi** : "Fine. Havic, you start it."

 **Havic** : "Okay before I met Kashi and Reaper, it was just me. I'm a mercenary for hire. I have two black daggers with a emerald in the middle and dark green poison colored revolvers that shoot eight rounds. And on the right side it says 'There's no team without a JOKER in it." So I met Kashi and Reaper on accident because we all had the same target. And his name was…" Waits a minute looks at Kashi and Reaper. Yells out "JOHN CENA!" Plays theme song too.

 **Kashi** : He gets hit again "You Dumbass!"

 **Reaper** : Gets Havic's revolver and shoot his foot "Try again, see what happens."

 **Havic** : "Bitches! Take a joke!"

 **Kashi** : "Just tell the story."

 **Havic** : Takes bullet out and uses first aid potion, "Okay so the REAL target was Takeda who is a demon warlock. He was our target because he manufactured a bunch of armor, guns, cars, and more shit for the cops. Now every mercenary, bounty hunter, and pretty much any low life is being hunted. So being the awesome teleporting mercenary I am, I went to go kill him. I don't shoot people or kill them for away. I kill up close and personal. So when I got to Genopia, I found out where Takeda was going, So I sat there hiding underneath the stage that Takeda was going to be. After a while, I feel asleep then Takeda's speech started. I woke up grabbed my revolver and teleported on stage and shot two of his guards. Then when I looked up, there was two snipers shooting and one shot my left arm! So yeah, I'm not going into anymore details. But between you and me ladies and gentlemen, I think Kashi shot me first, she really doesn't like me. That or she really likes me."

 **Kashi** : "I shot you cause you got in the way, not because I like you. You're the last man I would ever think I would like."

 **Havic** : "And you're the bitch of an elf who needs to learn how to aim better."

 **Kashi** : "You got in the way as soon as I shot!"

 **Havic** : "Na-a-a, it was totally your fault."

 **Kashi** : "Says the one who's a lunatic."

 **Havic** : "Can't argue with that. Now who's next because I got a date with a hot model." Walks out of the room.

 **Kashi** : "I guess I'll go, by the way Reaper if she dumps him you owe me $5. Anyway as Havic was saying. I had my eye on the target when all of a sudden this dude, Havic, comes out and kills two of his men and as soon as I was taking the shot, the idiot jumped right in front of it and hit his arm. Our target got away and now we have to find him again."

 **Reaper** : "Well, I was going to shoot but I saw Havic kill both of Takeda's guards and heard sniper fire. I looked where I heard it and saw you, I look back and saw Takeda being escorted "'then I took a tracker bullet, loaded it in my gun, and fired. Luckily it hit him, I saw him fall and some blood was on the ground. I would be able to find him, But I needed to be fast. The bullet only lasts 8 hours. It wasn't until that fucking idiotic psycho Havic saw me and tried to shoot me. That's when I knew I had to kill him first."

 **Havic** : Teleports back and starts cleaning daggers "That's the last time I'm going out with someone."

 **Reaper** : "Your back."

 **Kashi** : "You owe me 5 Reap."

 **Reaper** : Gives Kashi $5, "What happened?"

 **Havic** : "So I show in Reaper's car…"

 **Reaper** : "Wait, You what?! Where is it?"

 **Havic** : "Let's just say it's somewhere between a restaurant and the junkyard."

 **Kashi** : "You can use my motorcycle until the repairs are done."

 **Reaper** : "Thanks. Havic, If you steal or 'borrow' my car again." points scythe at him, "I won't hesitate to kill you."

 **Havic** : "Oh, so I guess you don't want the black lamborghini with a red interior that I definitely didn't steal?"

 **Reaper** : "What?"

 **Havic** : "Go look. I'm not kidding."

 **Reaper** : Walks outside

 **Havic** : "And Kashi, your motorcycle was a little fucked up. So I got it fixed for you!"

 **Kashi** : "You what?!" runs outside

 **Havic** : Walks outside and tosses Reaper his key's

 **Reaper** : "Havic," Sees blood on keys, "not even gonna ask." puts keys in pocket

 **Havic** : "Okay so here's what happens, so I show up and see my date. As soon as I get within 2 feet of her, the next thing I know 9 cops jump out of nowhere while a squad car pulls out of an ally. Then she pulls out a gun and yells, 'Get down on your knees GPD!' and i replied, 'That's what your suppose to be doing tonight!'"

 **Reaper** : Sarcastic, "Nice, go for a good old fashion sex joke when your life, even though you don't care, was at risk."

 **Havic** : "I know right? You're starting to think like me."

 **Kashi** : "Another Havic, that's totally what we need..." she said sarcastically and face palms.

 **Havic** : "I know right?! So anyway she took offense to the and yells 'OPEN FIRE!', but you know how that worked. I teleported a good ways away and blew up Reaper's car then I kill them all! Except for my date."

 **Kashi** : "Anyway. We waited until everyone left after the massacre, we showed ourselves. Havic, being the psychotic lunatic he is, shot at me and we being me and reaper shot him in the feet. Although I would've killed him and Reaper, he became part of the team that we all decided to form to take out Takeda for good ever since and being the only female on this team is tough." Gets interrupted

 **Havic** : "But I didn't let her live. I shot her 32 times and stabbed her 8 and hung her by her hair on a lamp post and left!"

 **Kashi** : "Havic! I'm trying to the stor-"

All of a sudden Takeda's men surrounded them and knocked them out, but we didn't go down without a fight, but we still lost anyway. Havic ended up with 20 tranquilizer darts in his back and head, Reaper was hit in the temple , and Kashi was choked out. They were taken to Takeda's stronghold and were put into individual cells that suppressed their powers. Kashi wakes up in a cell tied to a chair and hearing Havic lashing around.

 **Kashi** : "Reaper? Reaper, you there?"

 **Reaper** : "Yeah, I'm here. Havic?"

 **Havic** : "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the wheel of DEATH!" passes out with a few darts in his back while being in a straight jacket.

 **Kashi** : "Yup, he's fine. Agh, my head. Where are we?"

 **Reaper** : "Looks around "Oh shit, we're in Takeda's stronghold. I've been locked up here before, it was a nightmare."

 **Kashi** : She was silent, "What did they do to you?"

 **Reaper** : "He-"

The door opens as Takeda appears.

 **Reaper** : "Son of a bitch."

 **Kashi** : "Reaper? Reaper?!"

 **Takeda** : "Hm… Do as you wish…"

Two men walk into Reapers cell with tolls as Takeda walked in with a smile.

 **Takeda** : "Reaper… we finally found the demonic bounty hunter."

 **Reaper** : "What do you want you sick bastard?"

 **Takeda** : "Put the collar on him."

His men go and put a collar on him and Takeda smiles evilly.

 **Reaper** : "We-We killed you. How are you alive? Did we kill a doppelganger, clone, body double?"

 **Havic** : "Check it out, his arm is all robotic and shit. He's the same Takeda we love to hate because Kashi cut his arm off. Also where's the number for room service? I'm getting hungry!" yells while standing on his head.

 **Takeda** : "You killed a doppelganger yes…"

 **Kashi** : "TAKEDA! What the hell are you doing?!"

 **Takeda** : "Well, well. Then I see you have become friend with a lunatic and an elven woman. Shall I have some fun now?" smirks "Do whatever you wish with this excuse off a demon and the psychotic human."

 **Kashi** : "What do you mean 'fun?' You put a goddamn shock collar on me, isn't that enough 'fun' for you?"

 **Havic** : Two guards enter Havic's cell, "Hey guys, how life?" snaps one guard's neck and kicks the other and gets his head stuck in the bars then gets tranquilized again, "Not this time fucker!" kicks gun away.

 **Takeda** : He goes into Kashi's cell and walks toward her and smiles.

They both hear screaming.

 **Havic** : "Now usually I don't care what happens to Kashi, but she was tied to a chair and was defenseless. So I went into my jester mode and spat out the key I got from the guard, unlocked the cell door and opened it full force with the guards head still, well 'Was,' caught in the door and went to work. One guard was dumb enough to pull a knife and stabbed me, luckily the jacket was thick and he cut through it and SET ME FREE TO KILL! I grabbed his desert eagle handgun and started shooting ever guard I saw (NOTHING BUT HEADSHOTS) and slowly laughing all the way to Kashi's cell. By the time I got to the door, Takeda was gone and Kashi was… well I'll let her tell you herself."

 **Kashi** : "I don't like to talk about it, but… I was stripped from the waist down. I had bruises on my face and I was in tears from all the tears from all the pain and humiliation. I was in… Takeda… he had his 'fun.' Me being the only female in the group. He broke me down… I wasn't strong as before… as soon as I saw Havic, the tears fell from my eyes and looked down as Takeda looked at Havic as he put his back on and he smirked… the bastard…"

 **Havic** : "You know what's funny is right as I saw Takeda, I couldn't help but pull the trigger. But as usual, he stopped the bullet before it hit him. 'Nice try, but you'll need to try a little better than that.' Takeda said with a smirk as I responded with, "Oh, is that what you said to your last girlfriend?! Here I'll throw you a pity and guess who's coming." I then processed to shot the locks off the cells in rang. Takeda smirk melted and the other prisoners came out of their cells.


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking Out

The cell members all spilled out and went after Takeda as they were being dropped one by one from his guards.

 **Reaper** : Was in a darkness restriction cell, "Havic, open the door!" gets shocked and yells in pain, "And get this fucking collar off me."

 **Havic** : Aims at collar, "Hold still!"

 **Reaper** : "Havic wait!"

 **Havic** : "Too late!" Shoots at collar destroying it.

 **Reaper** : Sarcastic, "Thanks, it wasn't like my life was on the line with that one shot."

 **Havic:** "Your right, now let's get out of here."

 **Kashi** : "G-Guys?" she spoke shakingly, "A little help... please?"

 **Havic** : "What's this help you speak of?"

 **Kashi** : "Havic, please not now"

 **Havic** : "Reaper, be a good boy and get Kashi while I get our weapons."

 **Reaper** : "Fine, give me your dagger."

 **Havic** : "Here's one of the soldier's knife idiot. I don't have my weapons."

 **Reaper** : "Whatever." cuts Kashi loose, "it doesn't look like you can walk can you?"

 **Kashi** : "I...think so… I… don't know." she stands but with trouble

 **Havic** : "Wait, before we leave there's one thing I got to do." walks up to where everyone can see him, clears throat, "My fellow lowlifes, you are free now! Which means you can go back to stealing, murdering, and well, whatever it was before takeda captured you. But first TO THE ARMORY!" prisoners cheered, Havic teleports to the front with Reaper and Kashi.

 **Kashi** : I shake my head smiling as I nearly fall as I grab Reaper for support and sigh shakingly

 **Havic** : "Yeah the bitch is down. I repeat the bitch is down."

 **Kashi** : "Shut up Havic." she glares at him and starts to dress herself again.

 **Reaper** : "Well, looks like Kashi can't walk." Help Kashi stand. "Havic, go get our weapons. We need them to escape."

 **Havic** : "Way ahead of you! Look behind you, I kind of used them."

 **Kashi** : "Dammit Havic..."

 **Havic** : "Ok, let's get to the garage, get our cars and get the fucking hell out of here!"

 **Reaper** : "Wait, Havic can't you teleport us out of here?"

 **Kashi** : "T-That'll help a lot…"

 **Havic** : "Fine!" grabs Kashi and teleports to new hideout. Come backs 5 minutes later. "Okay. To the garage."

 **Reaper** : Fighting off guards by killing them with scythe. "Where the hell were you?!"

 **Havic** : Pulls out revolvers nothing but headshots. "Boom headshots!"

 **Reaper** : "Nevermind. Where did you take Kashi?" shoots sniper cop in head as they fight to the garage.

 **Havic** : "Um, you'll find out." gets on chopper, kills pilots, teleports on motorcycle and drives away.

 **Reaper** : "Well, might as well get the fuck outta here." get's in Lamborghini and follows Havic.

Few minutes later on the outskirts of Genopia, Havic and Reaper pull up to an apartment complex.

 **Reaper** : "This is where you took Kashi? This place looks like it's run down." sarcastic, "It's totally not like this cliché hasn't been used before."

 **Havic** : "Trust me, it's still in use. Now follow me and make sure to park your car and Kashi's bike next to mine."

 **Reaper** : "Havic, there's only your bike and my car."

 **Havic** : "Oh, one second." teleports then reappears and parks Kashi's bike, "Okay, follow me and keep your weapons ready."

 **Reaper** : Follows Havic, "Why do you want me to have my weapons at the ready? Snipers? Gangs?"

 **Havic** : "No, but you never know who's around." make it to one of the apartments on the second floor. Unlocks door, steps inside, "See? Nothing to worry abo-" get knocked down, "Don't shoot!"

 **Reaper** : Pulls out scythe and stands in front of Havic, "Who are you?"

 **Havic** : "Hey Silva. How's it going baby?" gets smacked twice.

 **Silva** : "Don't call me baby! Where were you three years ago?" she holds Kashi's sword in front of him.

 **Havic** : "Okay, sorry about the past but where's Kashi?"

 **Reaper** : "Hold on, Havic. Who is she and what happened in the past between you two?" puts scythe away.

 **Havic** : "Well, before I started going crazy or insane, however you want to put it. I was Team up with Silva. We were on of the greatest teams working for Nova Squad. But on one of the missions the bomb we planted didn't go off, so I teleported back inside got captured and well here I am. Does that answer your question Reaper? Never mind just where's Kashi?" follows Silva into room where Kashi is laying down.

 **Kashi** : I stayed on the couch as I shivered from what happened with my back from the team.

 **Havic:** "Kashi, you want to wait here a few days or keep moving?"

 **Kashi** : "L-Let's wait a few days… I… need to recover…"

 **Havic** : Looks down, "Alright, they won't find us here. Trust me." walks over to Silva, "I know you have to hate me right now but can we at least talk?"

 **Silva** : "Hm… fine we can talk still."

 **Havic** : "So you not mad about me disappearing for 3 years?"

 **Silva** : "I sorta am, but I don't hold grudges for long you know me. I'm as crazy as you are Hav."

 **Havic** : Puts arm over Silva's shoulder, " How's a date to whenever you want to go Sil?" says with a smirk.

 **Silva** : "Yeah, I'd like to give ya a second chance."

 **Havic** : "Thanks Sil, you still great after 3 years. And don't worry about Reaper, he's passed out in the bedroom." Thinks inside mind, 'I wonder can she still reads minds?'

 **Silva** : "Huh?" she looked at him confused, "Ya say something?"

 **Havic** : "Okay one second." Thinks, 'I will never disappear on you again.' "Also I'm going to get ready."

 **Silva** : "Okay, be careful." she smirks.

 **Havic** : "What's being careful?" kisses on her cheek then goes to find his old stuff. Starts going through clothes finds nice green button up shirt with old but still good black jeans along with black boots, "Should really be doing this I don't want to mess this up." says to self then see Silva walkout.

 **Silva** : Silva went to do something.

 **Kashi** : I slept on the couch and I shook my sleep. I could feel it as I slept.

 **Havic** : "Kash, you okay? You look like Takeda poisoned you." says without any humor

 **Kashi** : "No…he… did something worst…"

 **Havic** : "I know, but trust he's not going to be able to hurt or do anything like that to anyone after we meet him again."

 **Kashi** : "O-Ok… thank you Havic."

 **Havic** : "No prob, see you soon Kash." Steps outside to find Silva. Smirks "Are we taking my bike or Reaper's car?" says with a glint in his eye.

 **Silva** : "Uh…"

 **Havic** : Replies, "I don't think Reaper would mind. After All he is an evil demon right?" says confused.

 **Reaper** : "I'm sure I wouldn't you crazed car demolitionist." uncloaks in front of his car.

 **Havic** : "Look, he's awake!" pulls out cross, "Back Demon. The cross does absolutely nothing like in those old sci-fi movies!" says while laughing

 **Reaper** : "Come on Havic, we both know you're not religious so you can't scare me with that." grabs cross and puts it away, "Now I trying to think. Give you my car and risk it with you fucking it up or make you put Kashi's bike at risk."

 **Havic** : "Come on Sil, let's go." Gets on my bike as Silva got on behind and drives off. "See ya Reaper, don't mess up the apartment while we're gone!"

 **Reaper** : Yells, "I won't!" whispers, "Crazy bastard." heads back to room, goes to bed and sleeps.

5 hours later…

 **Havic** : Havic and Silva, "Well, now I know I can't jump from a car back onto the bike." says with a weak smile as they enter the apartment.

 **Reaper** : Wakes up and walks into living room, "Havic, where did you two go?"

 **Havic** : Says while limping to sit down, "Wow, I didn't know Silva and I had a Father!" stares at Silva and thinks, 'Tonight was worth it and damn she;s really beautiful."

 **Reaper** : "Ha,ha, very funny. Wait, are you going to say something like 'I'll be here everyday and night' or something?"

 **Havic** : "Nay, I'm too tired. But thanks for saying it for me." 'Plus I really need to relax. My leg is killing me!" Goes in room to go to sleep.

 **Reaper** : "Alright." Goes outside and looks at Genopia, sighs, "This is how we've been living for our entire lives." Climbs to roof and train self for a hour. Heads back in room goes to room seeing a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on Havic's door. Smirks, "Even the most psychopathic man needs a second chance." lays on bed and sleeps.

The Next Morning!

 **Kashi** : Kashi wakes up her legs are sore and bruised as she sighs, she checks her as she's still shaky. She sighs again and look around and pulls out her book and begins to write again. She soon stopped writing and she sits up and tries to not think about what Takeda did to her. "Fuck… why am I so broken over this?" she tears up and her body trembles, "Get it together Kashimota… this has happened to you for years…" she sighs and tries to calm down and stands up to go take a shower.


	3. Chapter 3: Escaping (Again)

**Havic** : Havic woke laying next to Silva and for a minute he thought he was reliving his past. "Idiot, your not that lucky." Havic mumbled. Silva rolled over almost falling off the bed. "Heh, well I guess my life doesn't completely suck." Havic pushed a piece of hair from Silva's face. "You are the only thing that keeps me from going completely insane." Havic then processed to get dressed and go into the kitchen get something to eat. "Man, I kind of miss peaceful days like this." says a little depressed as he looks outside of the window.

 **Reaper** : Gets up and heads to Kitchen for food, "Hey Havic, What's planned for our group that's on the run from that bastard Takeda?"

 **Havic** : "Sit here and do absolutely nothing! Why? Because we're off the grid and can't be found here."

 **Reaper** : "Well, I'm concerned that we got out a little too easily, aren't you concerned?"

 **Havic** : "Nay, not really." says as he starts to eat.

 **Reaper** : "Hm." messes around with power of darkness and uses darkness hand to steal a piece of toast, "You're not going to eat all of this." eats toast.

 **Havic** : "Might want to spit that up before I rip it out of your stomach." says as he sets his dagger on the table.

 **Reaper** : "So you want me to spit this out?"

 **Havic** : "Nay, I'm in a good mood after last night." starts eating again.

 **Kashi** : "Hey guys..."

 **Havic** : "Sup!"

 **Reaper** : "Still traumatized and/or injured?"

 **Kashi** :"Sorta… but I should be fine."

 **Reaper** : "Well, at least as Havic quoted, 'We're of the grid.'"

 **Havic** : "We are unless one of us draws attention to himself." start to whistle.

 **Reaper** : "Anyway, I think I'm going to take a walk."

 **Havic** : "I'm going to see if Silva's awake." walks away.

 **Reaper** : He jumps off the second floor to the ground as he walks to see what's going on around the outskirts of Genopia.

1 Hour Later….

 **Reaper** : Reaper decided to head back to see what was going to happen when he heard a gun load to his side.

 **Random Person** : "Don't move or I'll shoot."

 **Reaper** : "Why are you pointing that at me?"

 **Random Person** : " I know who you are, your friends, and what you all did. Your Reaper, the bounty hunter. Wanted for assassination of police chiefs, the secretary, and attempted assassination of Takeda."

 **Reaper** : "And who are my friends?"

 **Random Person** : "Havic, the Mercenary. Wanted for killing thousands of innocents, police and even was responsible for destroying that dynamite factory that kill 5,000 workers."

 **Reaper** : "Hey, that was their fault for building that there."

 **Random Person** : "And Kashi, the Rogue. Wanted for killing about any piece of the law. Killing police officers, vandalism of billboards about GPD, and kill of the the senators that was suggesting they try and kill all outlaws."

 **Reaper** : "Well, he should've kept his mouth shut." walks toward him, "Look, this is fun and all, but it's probably going to be impossible for people like you trying to catch us or kill us."

 **Random Person** : "Stop! Take one more step and I will shoot!"

 **Reaper** : Sighs, "Okay then." opens darkness portal below himself and appears behind and snaps his neck. He sees the posters from his back pocket and sees how much money him and his friends are worth for a reward. 'Kashi-$10,000,000. Havic-$12,500,000. Reaper- $15,000,000. ALL WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE' "Great. First the cops, now anyone who looks at these and want to take chances to try and kill us."

 **Random Hunter** : "Hey, there's Reaper! Kill Him!"

 **Reaper** : "Shit." grabs pistol from the corpse of hunter and shoots both of them as he cloaks and runs back to the apartment.

Back At The Apartment….

 **Reaper** : Runs to the room as he slammed the door and closed the curtains. "Havic! Kashi! I need to show you something!" throws poster on the table.

 **Havic** : "We're Famous?! This is freaking awesome! I think I should go for a nice long walk." says as he loads guns with a cruel smile.

 **Reaper** : "Don't! We need to do something about this. Now the people here might hire the same kind of people that have the same jobs as us. Mercs, Bounty Hunters, Assassins, and more. What I don't understand is why I'm the most wanted out of the 3 of us."

 **Havic** : "Easy! Takeda hates you the most and you're sort of his BITCH. Now If you'll excuse me, I got things to do!" says and then walks towards the door.

 **Reaper** : Hears shotgun pump. "Havic!" pushes him aside as he grabs his sniper and shoots through the door. "You see what I mean? We need to get out of this town. Get to the car, Kashi and Silva will have to take the bike."

 **Havic** : "One second." teleports, hears gunshots, scream, and slicing noises. Teleports back, "Okay, coast is clear. Let's move!" says while reloading guns.

 **Reaper** :"Wait, where's Kashi?"

 **Kashi** : She's putting her gear on and sighs, "Well, let's get to business then boys."

 **Havic** : We all stepped outside, we all had our weapons ready as we made a break for the cars. Three idiots jumped out but as soon as they pulled guns they got shot. "Well, we're obviously dealing with newbies." I said. We got on our cars and left. 'Great, there goes another place down the fucking shithole' I thought. Just when I thought we had a place that could be safe, instead have it turn out to be nothing but those fucking newbies chasing after us. "Wow, now I really know this shit is going down." I said as I took the lead of the other three. Just then a truck came speeding down the street with a bunch of people in the back. "I got this." I said as I put my bike on self-drive and teleported onto the back of the truck. "Hey where'd the lunatic go?" One of them asked. "Right here!" I said as I started stabbing everyone in the back. Then I shot the people in the front and just for a overkill, I blew the truck up with a grenade one of them had as I teleported back on my bike. "That's how It's done!" I yelled to the others.

As they were driving down a road in the forest, they reached a 2-story cabin they could hide at. When they got out of their vehicles, Reaper thought he saw a figure with pointed ears like Kashi. He shooked his head to see the figure was gone as he thought he was seeing things.

 **Reaper** : "Well, this is where we're going to have to stay at until we can do something about this whole thing." Looks at Havic, "Still think we need to do absolutely nothing of all this shit?"

 **Havic** : "We need to do something, but first I'm going to take a walk!" says with a cruel smile.

 **Reaper** : "Fine, We'll set up our new 'base' here."

 **Havic** : "Okay, bye!" takes off on bike.

 **Reaper** : Enters cabin. As he checks rooms on the 2nd floor, he hears a whisper that say, 'You don't belong here...' "Hello? Anyone there?"

 **?:** "You shouldn't have come here with that technology from the city in you…"

 **Reaper** : "What tech? And what do you mean 'in me?'"

 **?:** "That's for you to figure out…"

 **Reaper** : Reaper was thinking of what the voice meant until he had a sudden flashback when he was first in Takeda's stronghold

1 year ago…

"Attention Inmates! Takeda has decided all of you will be injected with a tracker that will be active at all times. That means if you escape, we will find you."

The officers injected every prisoner with a tracker in the neck, no matter how much they tried to not get one.

Present day…

 **Reaper** : Reaper snapped back to normal as he went to the bathroom and got his scythe as he cut the spot he remembered it was injected. He pulled it out as he looked at it as it was blinking. "This is how he found us." he went into one of the bedrooms and started smashing and breaking stuff. "This is how he FUCKING FOUND US!" he put the tracker down and stomped on it. He then passed out from blood loss and exhaustion. He was dragged away by the figure he saw earlier.

 **Havic** : Havic felt something wasn't right, "Rapist, Head up!" yells as he throws a dagger and laughs as it stabs figure in head.

The head of it fell to the ground showing it was a decoy

 **Havic** : "Come on! Can't the studio afford better decoy's?" says as he gets tranquilized 20 times.

 **Kashi** : "Guy's?... Hello?... Guys?... Where the hell?..." she sees a figure like Reaper and relaxes, "there you are, I was wor-," the figure grabs Kashi by the throat and screams somewhat.

 **?:** "... The famous whore in the forest… Kashimota Marlikalve… hmhmhm... Now a rogue and assassin… a disappointment to your clan dear sister… a whore is all you'll ever and will be."

 **Kashi** : "H… Hallen… Brother… I-" he slammed her against the wall, "Gah!"

 **Hallen** : "Shut up!" He glared at her in rage. "You come crawling back in this forest and this family! You and your greed! You prohibitions! To come back…"

 **Kashi** : "B-Brother… l-listen… I'm not like that anymore… I swear!" she shakes and studders on her words.

 **Hallen** : "Then why do you smell of seman?! You liar!" He tightens his grip on her neck, "You. Are. A Whore! That's all you'll ever be Kashi!"

 **Kashi** : "SHUT UP!" She snaps at him, "It wasn't my choice you ignorant selfish no good disrespectful son of a BITCH!" she headbutts him and his grip lets go and she puts him in a lock as she pants, "Where are my friends?"

 **Hallen** : "H-Heh… You'll never find out…"

 **Silva** : "Oh, you'll tell us or else you gonna get a new hole on you fucking forehead!" says as she grabs one of Havic guns that got left behind and loads it.

 **Kashi** : "Silva?"

 **Hallen** : "Hmhm… but you would my sister in the process."

 **Silva** : "Fine." Points gun at Hallen's foot and pulls trigger. "There, now you got nine toes left. So spill or more will go missing."

 **Reaper** : Wakes up, "Ugh my head. And my neck" looks around and sees self and Havic hung upside down, "What the hell happened?"


	4. Chapter 4: Sanctuary

**Havic** : "Well obviously we're hanging upside down in some kind of torture room. My guess is it's a rape room!"

 **Reaper** : "Why is everything to you rape?"

 **Havic** : "Because a lot of people do it," cough "Takeda!" cough as he crosses his arms.

 **?:** "Why did you come here?"

 **Havic** : "To get high and get laid!" says as he pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

 **Reaper** : "Wait, I recognize that voice. Jack, is that you?"

 **Jack** : "How do you know my name?"

 **Reaper** : "It's you little brother Reaper speaking."

 **Jack** : "Reaper!" cuts Reaper down as he hugs him. "Where have you been?" let's go of him.

 **Reaper** : "I should be asking you the same thing. How did you end up after you left?"

 **Jack** : "Well, after I left Hell, I went to the city where people said dreams are possible and can come true… Genopia."

 **Havic** : "Boy you must have been real fucking disappointed when none of your damn dreams came true. Also CUT ME THE HELL DOWN!" says as cigarette drops

 **Jack** : "Okay," cuts Havic down, "Happy?"

 **Reaper** : "Oh, Jack. This is my psychopathic half-sane friend Havic."

 **Havic** : "First, yes I'm happy. Secondly, if you take hostages, disarm them." says as he reloads his gun.

 **Jack** : "Look, this is my first time doing this. I don't know these kind of things."

 **Havic** : "Reaper, you haven't given Jack here 'The Talk.' Some great fucking brother you are!" says as he starts to look around.

 **Reaper** : "What 'Talk?' You think there's a talk of use being in this room?"

 **Havic** : "I don't know which 'talk' you're talking about, but let's move on to important things like WHERE THE FUCKING HELL MY OTHER GUN IS!" says while flipping everything in the room.

 **Reaper** : "Jack, let's get out of here. When Havic gets like this, you need to stand back." him and Jack go outside as Reaper sees the village, "Woah. Havic! When your done losing some more of your sanity, you need to look at this!"

 **Havic** : "HOLY SHIT THIS IS FUCKING AMAZING! And I mean that in more that one way guy's" says as he steps outside.

 **Jack** : "Welcome to Sanctuary guys, where bandits, outlaws, the elves live without worrying of the law hunting them down."

 **Reaper** : "At least we're finally going to be 'off the grid.'"

 **Havic** : "What do you mean?!" says as he pulls daggers out of his sleeves.

 **Reaper** : "Oops." slowly turns to Havic as he grabs his scythe, "Havic listen, I know you going to be pissed as fuck, but don't start something here. Go back into the room and lose your mind there."

 **Havic** : "Okay, but what's wrong?" says as he starts to get in a battle stance.

 **Reaper** : "I'll explain how Takeda found us, just lower the daggers and I'll tell you how." he slowly back away

 **Havic** : "IT WAS YOU?! YOU KNOW WHAT I LEFT BEHIND? OVER 12 MILLION DOLLARS WHICH WAS HIDDEN AND GUARDED BY A BUNCH OF TRAINED KILLER BADGERS!" says as he slashes a tree.

 **Reaper** : "Wait, you trained badgers? How?"

 **Havic** : "Don't ask I had to get help of a teacher well, he got mauled. Silver lining didn't have to pay the stupid son of a bitch!" says as the tree falls towards Reaper and puts daggers up.

 **Kashi** : "Stop babbling like a bunch of bitches guys…" she looks at Jack in confusion, "And you are?"

 **Jack** : "Name's Jack, Jack Ripper. Who are you?"

 **Silva** : "My name is Silva and what was that about Takeda finding us because of you?!" says loading Havic's gun.

 **Reaper** : "I was the reason why he found us." puts away scythe and turn toward Jack, Kashi and Silva, "When I was in Takeda's stronghold, he injected trackers in us. When I remembered it was still in me, I gouged it out. After I got it out, I stomped on it so they can lose us. I'm sorry."

 **Kashi** : "Well, nice to meet you Jack. You Reapers brother?"

 **Jack** : "Yep, Reaper having a bit of trouble with his friend Havic."

 **Havic** : "Trouble? We're not having any trouble!" says as he grinds his teeth and points a gun at Reaper's forehead.

 **Silva** : "Havic put the gun away now." say as she puts her own weapon up, "Even if Reaper deserves to die painfully!"

 **Random Elf** : "What's that?" points at gun.

 **Havic** : "Someone else explain or I'll kill the fucker!" says while stepping back.

 **Kashi** : "Huh?" she looks at the elf, "Tanako?" she walks up to the elf.

 **Tanako** : "Kashi?"

 **Havic** : "And I'm Carmen Sandiego. Guess where I am?" says with a wild gleam in his eyes.

 **Tanako** :"Wait, what?"

 **Kashi** : "Oh my god…" she smiles at him and walks up to him, "What are you doing here?!"

 **Tanako** : "I should be asking you the same thing."

 **Kashi** : "I'm here with these idiots." she points at Havic and Reaper.

 **Havic** : "IDIOT? WHO'S THE IDIOT HERE?" points at Reaper

 **Kashi** : "You both are…" she looks at them.

 **Jack** : "Look, let's cut the fight and reunion. No one answered his question."

 **Reaper** : "What, have they not seen a gun before?"

 **Random Elf** : "What's a gun?"

 **Havic** : "Something I'm about to shoot you with!" says as he loads gun.

 **Silva** : "Havic! Behave or I'll shoot your foot."

 **Havic** : Sighs,"Fine but if I have to train these fucking idiots as the outcome it's going to be a good one." I says as looks from Tanako to Kashi.

 **Tanako** : "We're right here. And us elves, well beside Kashi, aren't used to the modern day of weaponry such as what you call 'tanks' or 'shotguns' and such."

 **Reaper** : "Wait, are you saying your people are stuck with bows and catapults and whatever?"

 **Tanako** : "Yes."

 **Havic** : Punches Tanako in the face then Kicks Reaper in the dick and drop kick him. "REAPER YOU GOT US HERE IN THIS PROBLEM NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO FIX IT!" Takes his other gun from Silva then leaves sanctuary.

 **Kashi** : "Tanako!"

 **Silva** : "Havic where are you going?" Asked about to go after him.

 **Havic** : "THE FUCK IF I KNOW SO DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Teleports as soon as he is outside the tunnel.

 **Reaper** : Gets up steadily, "That motherfucker."

 **Silva** : Looks down then says, "Let's start training them. If we don't then what good will it be to have them face off against Takeda's army so let's see if who ever your guy's leader is will help us because if not I'm going to be really ticked off that I just lost Havic for another two or three years."

Everyone nods and Tanako takes them to Sanctuary's main building which is a giant tower that is heavily guard inside and out. A bunch of elves are hanging out in front of the gate. They move as Tanako waved his hand sideways as they enter the room

 **Tanako** : "Friends, allow me to introduce to you our king. Goras Morceran."

 **Goras** : "Tanako, who have you brought into my land?"

 **Tanako** : "I bring people from the outside. Their names are Reaper, Silva, Kashi, and Havic. Well before he wandered off into the woods."

 **Goras** : "Kashi? The whore of the village?

 **Tanako** : "Yes."

 **Goras** : "Well, welcome home to the clan you bitch."

 **Reaper** : "Why does everyone pick on her?"

 **Goras** : "Because she made that choice and-"

 **Reaper** : "'Because she made that choice,' he says."

 **Jack** : whispers "Reaper, don't. He can easily kill you with an order from his men by a snap of his fingers."

 **Reaper** : whispers "I don't care, I can easily kill him with a simple slash from my hand being a darkness claw." Walks to Goras, "Why is it that this whole clan picks on her because of one little mistake."

 **Goras** : "She-"

 **Reaper** : "She did what she needed to do. Save family, herself, whatever. It doesn't give you and every person in this clan to say things like that. She has been a part of this clan and always will be. If you disrespect her, you disrespect the clan. So I ask you this, Who is the real failure in this clan of the elves?"

 **Guards:** charge at Reaper, "NO ONE SAYS THAT ABOUT THE KING!"

 **Reaper** : Teleports to king, "Put the spears down and I won't paint the walls with a new color!"

 **Captain** : "You wouldn't dare…"

 **Reaper** : Loads sniper and aims it at the king, "Try me."

 **Captain** : "Men, lay down your weapons." the guards then holstered their spears

 **Goras** : "What do you want?"

 **Reaper** : "Nothing much your 'majesty.' Just a few of your 'best' men, about 100 to 500 cards, 100 swords from your armory, and NO picking on Kashi. If she tells me someone made fun of her, I will track them down and give them a slow and painful death." puts sniper away.

 **Goras** : "Fine, you got a deal."

 **Kashi** : "Thanks Reaper."

 **Reaper** : Jumps to floor from throne "Don't tell ANYONE I did this. If you do, I'll deny it and I will show you a one-way ticket to Hell. Literally."

 **Jack** : "Hey bro. You need weapons to train the elves right?"

 **Reaper** : "No duh Jack. Why?"

 **Jack** : "I know someone who can get us top notch weaponry."

 **Reaper** : "Who?"

 **Jack** : "Well first, we need to head , he doesn't take kindly to give us those guns for free. His name is Marcus."

 **Reaper** : "Like that name isn't original."


End file.
